Voeux de noël
by Kanaliou
Summary: Ginny est entrain de réviser ses BUSES quand un petit lutin de noël débarque et lui annonce qu'il va réaliser un de ses vœux. Dans quelle aventure s'est elle encore embarquée? JP/LE One-shot


**NdA: Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un petit OS sur Ginny. C'est un défi qui m'a été lancé par HarryGinnyFanfic il y a très longtemps, et je l'ai enfin écris. Bonne lecture à tous et enjoy: ;)**

**Personnages: James, Lily, Ginny**

**Mots imposés: Poid, Rose, Goinfrerie**

**Phrase imposée: Pourquoi ce nougat me fait saigner du nez?**

**Minimum: 700 mots**

Voeux de Noël

Ginny était dans la salle commune des gryffondors, assise dans l'un des meilleurs fauteuils de la pièce, une fois n'était pas coutûme. Elle était entrain de réviser pour ses BUSES. Elles approchaient à grand pas, et elle profitait des vacances de noël pour s'améliorer dans les matières où elle avait du mal. L'aurore se levait presque, elle avait travaillé toute la nuit. Harry, son petit-ami, s'était endormis, assis par terre, à côté d'elle. Il était tellement mignon quand il dormait. Ginny avait de la peine pour lui. Il n'a jamais connus ses parents, et il vient de perdre son parrain il y a quelques mois à peine. C'est comme si le destin avait décidé de s'archarné sur lui. Et cette histoire de prophétie. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Sa vie était gaché à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir les rencontrer, connaître les parents de son petit-ami, les personnes qui l'avait mis au monde. Elle le souhaitait tellement fort. Mais elle se remit à ses devoirs. Il était vraiment très tard et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. À un moment, elle se dit qu'elle devait halluciner, car un petit lutin au chapeau bleu se tenait devant elle. Il y avait une clochette au bout, ses oreilles étaient pointus. Ses yeux grands et bleu comme le ciel azur. Il portait des collants rouge et vert à rayure, ainsi qu'une tunique verte foncé. Ses cheveux étaient frisés et brun. Il affichait un grand sourire niait.

-Salut, ça va?, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Ginny n'en revenait pas. Un petit lutin bleu était entrain de lui faire la conversation.

-Euh, oui oui, ça va.

-C'est super alors!

-Tu peux parler moins fort s'il te plais. Harry dort.

Le petit lutin regarda le jeune homme.

-Oh, pardon! Excuses-moi, dit-il en chuchotant.

-Qui es-tu?

-Moi? Je suis Sapin. L'esprit de noël de Poudlard. Je prend vie en période de noël et j'exauce les voeux. Le reste du temps, je ne suis qu'énergie. J'ai été créé par les Fondateurs de Poudlard. Et chaque année, lorsque quelqu'un souhaite quelque chose, vraiment très fort. Je réalise son souhait. Et cette année, j'ai décidé que c'était ton souhait que j'allais exaucer.

Ce qu'il peut être bavard, pensa Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Pardon? Exaucer mon voeux?

-Oui, tu as souhaité rencontrer les parents de Harry. Je t'offre donc une journée en 1976, soit 20 ans dans le passé. Et tu reviendras exactement ici à la fin de cette journée. C'est pas un beau cadeau ça?

Ginny ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait, elle devait être vraiment fatiguée pour imaginer tout ça. Soudain, le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

Ginny se réveilla dans son lit. Alors, elle avait bien rêvée. Cela la rassura, franchechement, un esprit de noël qui exauce les voeux? C'était vraiment tiré par les cheveux. Elle regarda son réveil : 5h du matin. Le petie déjeuné n'était pas avant au moins deux heures. Elle prit son sac et descendit pou réviser, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Harry n'était plus là, évidement, vu que c'était un rêve. Elle s'installa et commença ses révisions. Mais, peu de temps après, la porte de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et quatre garçon entrèrent. Ginny fut grandement étonnée, car l'un d'eux ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry, à l'exeption de ses yeux, et elle ne connaissait pas les autres. Elle se leva promptement et sorti sa baguette. Les garçons firent de même. C'était un piège? Une embusquade? Les mangemorts se servaient d'adolescent maintenant pour capturer Harry? Mais, c'est étrange, ils ne semblaient pas attaquer, ni même la reconnaître.

-Qui êtes-vous?, demanda t-elle avec détermination.

-Qui es-tu _toi_? Tu fais quoi dans notre salle commune avec un uniforme de Gryffondor?

-Je _suis _une gryffondor. Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley et je vis ici depuis 5 ans, donc vous moquez pas de moi, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Ginny s'emballait trop facilement, c'était peut-être simplement des élèves d'autres maisons qui venaient faire une farce. Le presque sosis d'Harry répliqua:

-Figure toi que moi, James Potter, je suis _aussi_ un gryffondor, et que je ne t'ai jamais vus ici! Ni même au château, donc t'as intérêt à nous dire qui tu es et ce que tu fais ici.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Ginny laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. James Potter? Vraiment? Alors ce petit lutin ne serait pas un rêve?

-En quelle année sommes-nous?, demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon sur la droite de James répliqua:

-Tu te moques de nous ou quoi? On est en 1976, tout le monde le sait.

Il serra un peu plus sa baguette au cas où Ginny ferait un mouvement de travers, il se méfiait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, et elle avait belle et bien été envoyée en 1976 rencontrer les parents d'Harry.

-Écoutez, commença-t-elle, je suis bien une gryffondor. Mais je ne viens pas de la même époque que vous. Hier, j'étais en 1996. C'est pas une blague je vous assure. C'est ce lutin de noël, Sapin, qui m'a envoyée ici.

-Tu penses qu'on va croire cette histoire à dormir debout?, demanda James, c'est ça.

Il se prépara à lancer un sort, mais le 3° garçon l'en empêcha. Ce devait être Remus Lupin, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé entre la et l'époque où il enseignait.

Le dernier garçon devait donc être Peter Pettigrow, le traitre qui a tué James et Lily. Une colère sans borne éclata chez Ginny, c'était à cause de ce type qu'Harry était orphelin. Le tuer maintenant serait si facile. Tout serait pour le mieux après. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, il y avait trop de risque.

-James, commença Remus, elle ne ment peut-être pas. Tu sais bien qu'on l'a cherché pendant longtemps ce lutin. Il apparaît peut-être seulement quand ça lui chante. Ginny c'est bien ça? Tu peux nous répeter ce qu'il t'a dis?

Ginny n'aimait pas se faire traiter comme ça. Surtout après avoir grandit et appris à se faire respecter de ses 6 frères. Mais mieux valait faire profil bas. Quatre garçons entrainé à se battre et assez doué en métamorphose et maléfice, elle n'était pas folle non plus.

-Il a dit qu'il apparaîssait une fois par an pour exauscer le voeux d'un élève, et le reste du temps il se balladait dans Poudlard sous forme d'énergie, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu vois Jamesie, lança Remus, c'est pour ça qu'on le trouvait pas. Aller baissez vos baguettes vous. Je suis sur qu'une fille du futur doit avoir pas mal de choses interressantes à nous raconter. Tant que ça concerne pas notre avenir à nous bien sur. N'est-ce pas Ginny? Connaître notre futur pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

La rousse acquieça. Les garçons rangèrent tous leur baguette et ils s'installèrent pour discuter, et poser des questions à Ginny. Bien sur, en farceur qu'ils étaient, ils lui demandèrent quelle nouveauté niveau farces et attrapes se faisaient à son époque. Par chance, Ginny avait quelques affaires de la boutique de ses frères dans son sac. Elle leur montra donc une boite à flemme, pour sécher les cours. Et quelques autres petits objets bien pratique. Sirius mangea un des nougats de la boite à flemme avant que Ginny ne puisse lui expliquer ses effets, un flot de sang se mit à couler de son nez.

-Euh, commença Black, pourquoi ce nougat me fait saigner du nez?

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Ginny lui donnait l'autre partie du bonbon qui annulait les effets du premier.

-Tous les bonbons de cette boite ont un effet de ce genre. C'est pour pouvoir sécher les cours en toute liberté. Tu prends la première partie et tu te mets à vomir ou avoir plein de furoncle des trucs comme ça. Le prof t'envoit à l'infirmerie, et une fois dehors tu avales l'autre partie qui annule les effets de la première, et tu es tranquile pour le reste de l'heure.

-Patmol, ta goinfrerie te perdra un jour, se moqua James, en tout cas ce truc est génial Ginny. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous laisser ta boite à flemme et tout ça? J'ai déjà des idées de blagues que l'on pourrait faire avec.

-Oui bien sur, j'en ai d'autre à la maison. Mais essayé pas de les refaires, ou de les vendres. Ça bousillerait le commerce de mes frère ok?

-Oui oui pas de soucis, répondit James avec le regard brillant.

Avec tout ça les Serpentards n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

-Et ça c'est quoi?, demanda Peter en essayant d'ouvrir un marais portatif.

-Non ne touche pas à ça!, hurla Ginny d'un ton à la foi agressif et paniqué.

Les maraudeurs la regardèrent, surpris de cette réaction.

-C'est un marais portatif. T'ouvres ça tu devras traverser la salle commune avec une barque. Donc... pas touche, dit-elle en lui arrachant la boite des mains.

Sirius regarda James avec un air entendus.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrais le faire éclater devant...

-Oui tout à fait, répondis le père d'Harry.

-Elle saura que c'est nous.

-Indubitablement.

-Mais on s'en fiche n'est-ce pas? Voir sa tête avec ça vaudra toutes les heures de colle du monde.

-Tout à fait.

Ginny n'avait rien compris à l'échange qui venait de se produire entre les deux amis, mais visiblement ils préparaient quelque chose. C'est à ce moment que Lyli Evans arriva et vit les mauraudeurs avec une inconnue entrain de discuter. Remus lui expliqua rapidement la situation avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler sur le pauvre James. Depuis l'incident avec Severus, ils arrivaient plus ou moins à s'entendre, ou du moins à ne pas se hurler dessus des qu'ils se voyaient, mais ce n'était pas encore l'amour fou entre eux. La préfète parus accepter l'explication puisqu'elle partis sans avoir hurler, chose qui semblait incertaine à son arrivée. Ginny était stupéfaite, et heureuse d'être ici, à cette époque, de rencontrer les parents de son petit-ami. Elle comprenait maintenant d'où lui venait son caractère. James et Lily semblaient avoir un caractère bien trempé. Leur futur mariage ne devait pas être de tout repos.

L'heure du petit-déjeuné arriva, ils descendirent tous les cinq dans la grande salle pour manger. Étrangement, personne ne se posait de question sur Ginny, ce qu'elle faisait là et qui elle était. Peut-être un autre effet de la magie du lutin. Ça l'arrangeait bien, elle se voyait mal expliquer aux professeurs qu'elle venait du futur. Ils croisèrent les serpentard à l'entrée de la grande salle. Les vert et argent se préparèrent à sortir leur baguette au cas où. Mais les maraudeurs ne leur lancèrent même pas un regard, ce qui les étonnèrent. Les quatre gryffondors avaient d'autre plan pour eux, mais ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuné sans faire de vague. Puis Ginny les suivis en cours d'histoire de la magie. Apparemment, le professeur Binns était déjà fantome à cette époque. Le cours était tout aussi ennuyeux qu'à son époque. Elle faisait des pendus avec les maraudeurs. Mais ils avaient deux heures de cours d'affilé. Et Sirius commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Et quand Black s'ennuyait, Merlin seul pouvait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Raaah je m'ennuis!, répéta-t-il.

-C'est la troisième fois que tu le dis en 10 minutes, soupira Remus, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse?

-Mais je sais pas moi! On pourrait s'éclipser d'ici avec un des nougats de Gin' et on serait tranquille pour préparer la farce pour Mcgo. Aller James! Dis-oui! C'est toi qui a la boite à flemme.

Le père d'Harry réfléchit une seconde avant d'accepter. S'échapper d'une séance d'ennuis mortel avec Binns n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il donna une pastille de gerbe à tout le monde. Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais l'avala quand même. En moins de deux minutes, ils se mirent à vomir tout les 5 de façon violente et dégoutante. À tel point que Binns interrompis son cours pour les envoyer à l'infirmerie. Ils sortirent de la salle en se retenant de sourire et d'éclater de rire. Une fois dehors James leur donna l'antidote et tout s'arrêta. Heureux d'être libre pour une heure, ils se promenèrent dans les couloirs. Cinq minute avant la sonnerie de la récréation, ils se dirigèrent devant la salle de métamorphose et Sirius demanda le marais portatif à Ginny. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'ils préparaient plus tôt ce matin.

Une explosion rententis dans tout le château tandis que les maraudeurs et Ginny faisaient exploser le marais. Ils se cachèrent en éclatant de rire alors que tout le monde dans le couloir de métamorphose sortaient pour voir qu'elle était l'origine de cette explosion. La tête de Mcgonnagal face à ça méritait vraiment les quelques 50 heures de colle qu'elle venait de leur donner. Le cours suivant, qui était le leur, fut annulé puisque l'accès aux salles dans le couloirs de métamorphose étaient impossible. La directrice de Gryffondor les emmena tout les cinq chez Rusard à la place. Le concierge trop heureux d'avoir des élèves en retenue les fis récurer le hall d'entrée couvert de boue à cause de la neige et la pluie dehors et des élèves qui rentraient dans faire attention. Le tout façon moldus bien sur. Mais les maraudeurs étant les maraudeurs, la punition se transforma bien vite en jeu. Sirius était entrain de glisser avec son balais à travers tout le hall. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas rire et s'amuser en même temps? Il nettoyait le sol et en même temps il faisait de la glissade. Les autres se prirent au jeu et le hall fut nettoyer en un rien de temps tellement ils s'amusaient.

Après leur retenus, ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle pour manger. Cette fois ils ne laissèrent pas les Serpentard en paix. En effet, les Maraudeurs avaient glisser des bonbons de la boite à flemme dans les coupoles de friandise des vert et argent. Très vite les serptentards se mirent à vomir, voir leur langue s'allonger ou des furoncles leur pousser un peu partout sur le visage. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie pendant que les cinq gryffondor essayaient tant bien que mal de se remettre de leur fou rire. Lily arriva, avec le regard qui annonçait un sale quart d'heure. Elle les sermonna pour leur blague, mais ne les a pas punis. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire perdre des points à leur maison, et ils avaient déjà assez d'heure de colle sans qu'elle leur en rajoute.

-Pousse-toi Potter, lança-t-elle, j'aimerais manger avant d'aller en cours de potion, tu prends toute la place.

-Non, je ne bougerais pas Lily-jolie, si t'as vraiment faim tu n'as qu'à venir t'asseoire sur mes genoux.

Lily se retint de s'énerver. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre place. Avec agacement, elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux de James, en faisant bien attention à l'écraser pour se venger. Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer sur le coup.

-Hu... Hum. Lily-jolie? C'est pas que je veuille dire que tu es grosse ou quoi mais... Tu as surveiller ton poid récemment?

Le rose monta aux joues de la préfète.

-Enfin! C'est pas ce que je veux dire, tenta-t-il de se rattraper, mais tu vois... C'est que tu m'écrases un peu la, j'ai du mal à respirer.

Lily se releva brusquement et le gifla avant de partir en courant. Ginny pus noter qu'elle était entrain de pleurer. Comment ses deux là avaient-ils finis par tomber amoureux alors qu'ils se détestaient à ce point?

-T'es vraiment pas doué avec les filles James, soupira-t-elle avant de rejoindre la préfète.

-Quoi? Mais j'ai fais quoi?, demanda-t-il.

Les trois autres maraudeurs soupirèrent.

-On t'expliquera, répondis Remus.

Ginny trouva la préfète entrain de cogner dans une espèce de bonhomme de neige qui ressemblait étrangement à James.

-Hey... ça va?, demanda-t-elle à Lily.

-Non! Non ça va pas. Ce type n'est qu'un... crétin qui ne comprend rien à rien. Il est odieux avec moi alors que je... alors que ...

-Tu l'aimes?

-Je... oui. Mais cet idiot fait toujours n'importe quoi!

Elle cogna un peu plus fort et le bonhomme de neige tomba en morceau. Ginny la pris dans ses bras.

-Écoute Lily... Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre venant d'une inconnue, mais crois-moi. Il va changer. Il va devenir plus mature et moins idiot. Je te le jure.

À ce moment James arriva, avec les trois maraudeurs derrière lui qui le poussait. Il semblait vraiment gêné.

-Lily je... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dus dire ça c'était bête de ma part. Tu sais... je t'aime bien, mais parfois je me comporte comme un gamin.

Lily le fusilla du regard.

-Bon d'accord, admit-il, je me comporte souvent en gamin. J'en suis désolé, je m'excuse et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Gin' lança un regard entendus à la préfète.

-Tu vois? Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis?

Lily soupira.

-Bon d'accord, j'accèpte tes excuses pour cette fois, mais ne recommence pas ok?

-C'est vrai? Super! Promis je ferais attention après.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour le cours de potion. C'était le dernier de la journée, à 15h ils n'avaient plus cours. Ginny fila un coup de main aux maraudeurs pour la potion. Elle l'avait déjà vus en cours avec Rogue. Ce n'était pas trop dur. À la fin du cours ils allèrent dans le parc pour s'amuser dans la neige. Ce fut la bataille de boule de neige la plus épique de toute l'année. Même Lily avait participer. Gin' s'était rarement autant amuser. Vivre à l'époque des maraudeurs était une expérience vraiment fascinante. Mais la journée touchait à sa fin. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir rentrer... Bien que cela ne l'enchantait pas, elle fit ses adieux aux maraudeurs et à Lily. Tout se mit à nouveau à tourner autour d'elle et elle s'évanouit encore. Elle se réveilla vraiment dans son lit cette fois, elle elle descendit rejoindre son petit-ami, qui avait dormis toute la nuit sur le canapé pour lui raconter son aventure de noël.

**NdA: Et voilà c'est finit. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, je serais ravie d'y répondre. **


End file.
